


mcyt stuff from my tumblr

by BoredFanEliza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow To Update, Teasing, cuz you dont know if im writing in tumblr or not, its basically posting my drabbles from tumblr here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: basically i don't want to post separate works with drabbles i posted from my tumblr. whether it be random writings at 12 am or drabble requests i do on my writing blog.hope you enjoy some of it.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy/Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 50





	1. baby blue roommates (Georgenap/SNF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: October 15th
> 
> Prompt: #13 “Is that my towel?” “...” “Never mind, I’ll get it later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> georgenap deserves more rights.

George leaned back on the couch. The television played nonsense to his ears and blur limited colors on the screen. Whatever it is on doesn’t interest him. He could play multiplayer Minecraft right now. But his friend would complain about not inviting him.

Sapnap and George’s dynamic is interesting to other people. Mostly their friends. Both of them argue sometimes. Bantering and all. They knew they can’t fight too much because the landlord would kick them out. It’s also a pleasant apartment, so they can’t lose it. When they’re not arguing or share weird tensions. They would play games together and laze around doing nothing. Sapnap knows George wants to be alone, vice versa.

A smell of steam drifts behind him. His roommate already did his shower.

“Hey Georgie.” Sapnap walked by to the kitchen.

He scoffed. “Hey.”

He glanced to his right where Sapnap headed. The raven-haired friend likes to eat after showering. It’s weird, and he judges it. Also, George shouldn’t stare at him. Especially nice toned chest and nice glistening arms—No. Stop that. Don’t think like that again. — Stop looking at the blue towel wrapped around his waist.

Wait, what?

“Is that my towel?” George turned his head at his roommate.

Sapnap stares back at him, holding a granola. This awkward realization silence. George wants to break it and argue against him. Trying to get his towel back. Wait, no. That’s a bad idea. Since he’s not wearing anything underneath the towel...

“Never mind, I’ll get it later.” He sighed. The TV screen has his eyes focused.

There’s no reason to use his towel. It’s his towel. But the other towels might be in the dirty laundry pile. They should do their laundry on a Saturday. Like every Saturday. 

“I could…” George feels the smirk on Sapnap’s dumb face. “Take it off and give the towel to you.”

“Wh-what?!” His face flushed a little. He tries to cool his face down. “Are you an idiot?”

“Maybe..”

That cheeky answer made him groan. “Oh my god. I said I’ll get it later. Go change in your room!” Crossing his arms and staring at the boring television. The heart beats loudly against his chest. 

Sapnap shrugs his shoulders and walks to the small hallway. A door shutting behind him. Jeez, what’s wrong with him? Teasing George until he faints like one of those girls? Make him get hot and dizzy? So he can notice his stupid feelings towards his roommate? God, his heart aches for Sapnap. It’s so dumb.

When did this ever happen? Is it the face? The bantering? His personality? The quality time they spend together over a few months?

Whatever, George hopes the feeling never goes away even if it hurts

Something smacks behind his head. “What the…” He reached it and brought the soft thing closer. It’s his blue towel. Wet. At least he got his towel back from Sapnap.

More weight drives down the couch. To his right, Sapnap is sitting next to him. Black, wet hair sticking out. He’s wearing his usual comfortable clothes. Also looking at the TV.

He would never admit it loud, but he’s glad to have Sapnap as his roommate.


	2. mornings (Fundnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 12 am, and post it in the morning. 
> 
> People got me into this ship and I go :]
> 
> Thanks to a few of my pals that made me write.
> 
> Lowercase is intended.

the morning sun gazes upon the couple and the chickens cluck. if there wasn’t any glass panes, the smell of flowers would drift here. god, it's still too early, yet the moment is so calm. he never wants to wake up from this.

sapnap feels a body shifted underneath his arm. fundy faces him, but his are still closed. sleeping peacefully. his hair is messy with a few, orange strands in front of him. fox ears flopped down. how is sapnap so lucky?

maybe both of them got left behind by their friends. where the world don’t care for them. however, sapnap doesn’t understand why would anyone leave the hybrid. he’s still glad he gets to have him from this chaotic, mess they’re in. that’s why they need to stick together.

his fingers held the strands before eases them away. so he can see fundy’s face clearly. sapnap kisses atop of the ears. he doesn’t care if fur gets in his mouth or whatever. the way it flicks makes his heart soar to silent giggles.

a small yawn escapes from fundy. he gets to see the cute, fangs before his mouth closes. sapnap kiss his ruffled hair. it smells a mix of dark oak forest and sweet berries. if this was his only oxygen, he wouldn’t mind breathe from it.

“morning baby.” he quietly chuckled when fundy groaned. the hybrid continuously denies when he gets complimented, but sapnap knows he loves it. the fact he gets to experience this makes him feel kinda special.

fundy’s eyes were fluttering open, and only a speck of brown is revealed. sapnap held his his cheek and press his lips against the other. it’s lazy, but it slotted so perfectly. he feels the reciprocation back.

his lung’s ache even though it was a few a seconds. he pulls back. god, fundy is so fucking beautiful. he loves him so much. familiar of brown eyes stare at him. a little awkward smile.

“hi.”

“hi.” the ginger let out a soft laugh. he nuzzles into sapnap’s neck. a purr can be heard as sapnap’s hand brushes his hair. another moment that makes him the only one who knows besides a few.

they don’t want this to end. they could sleep all day, but they don’t care. at least they’re in their arms. 


	3. one bed (FundyNotFound/FNF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during class and the middle of the night. It was not very pog for my sleep schedule.
> 
> Anyways, here's some fnf brainrot and the cliche trope everyone loves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry i kinda rushed this cuz i was like half asleep and my brainrot was weird.

Fuck, fuck. Why now? All George wants to do is sleep. But no, his mind decides to say fuck off and gave him nightmares. He hates it. The dreams were mostly about Fundy dying. Not in his arms or that dramatic. It was disturbing.

He prefers not to say.

George approaches Fundy's house. It took a while to go from one portal to Drywaters. Why is he doing here? Both of them don't know well from each other. They only had a few conversation after Dream used them. Like mutuals sharing a common problem. Yet his heart aches for something more. George feels comfort around him, so maybe that's why.

He knocks on the door. The lamps were still bright outside. Zombies were groaning in the background. He tapped his foot repeatedly while waiting. Either for his weapon or Fundy opening the door.

"George?" Fundy's ears flopped like ot has no energy. He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

Fundy stammered and had to blink multiple times. "I, uh, sure. Get in."

The fox hybrid lets him in. George walks toward tne couch, and takes a seat. Hugging himself to keep warm. He smells chocolate and it is so sweet from the kitchen. Better than tea.

A minute later, Fundy holds two cups. He takes a seat and set the cups down. Oh, he made hot chocolate. In this mesa biome, the taste will be dull and not good for the humid. On a cold night like this? It'll probably taste good.

George grabs his cup and takes a sip. Yeah, he's correct. When was the last time he had hot chocolate. Months?

"So, why are you here?" Fundy question him. They knew Dream hurt them the most, so they won't suspect that neither of them were sent by him.

George's drink reflects his tired eyes. "I had a...nightmare." He avoids Fundy's gaze.

The fox hybrid didn't pressure him to explain his dream. He just sat there and drinks his cup. But George knows he listened.

This could be his imagination or the tiredness, but they seemed to be closer. Shoulders touching and all. Fundy's tail brushes the brunette's side sometimes.

He wants to sleep so bad.

"Well," Fundy cleared his throat. "I guess you could stay here. I only have this shitty couch and it probably stinks. So, you can have the bed if you want." George can only nod.

Fundy grab their cups, but he asks him if he wants to keep using. The brunette says it's alright.

He leads him to upstairs. The floor creaks whenever they step on a certain spot. On the hallway, only two doors and Fundy picks on the door on the right.

"After you." The door is open while he takes a dramatic bow. George rolled his eyes and let out a small giggle.

George walks in and sat on the bed. It feels more comfortable than at the cottage. While he gets himself under the covers. Fundy was about to go out the door.

"Wait!" What is George doing? "Can you...can you sleep with me?" He wants to say he doesn't want to be alone. However, he's afraid to speak it out.

"Uh, sure." George scoots over for Fundy to lay down on the bed. They had their backs faced each other. Either way, it feels safe knowing he's there. "Night." He hears Fundy blow out the candle.

The room became dark, but the moon shines brightly through the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to check out my other writings, or get notified when i open my requests. go follow @eliza-writes-stuff on tumblr.
> 
> also sorry that i only accept requests at my tumblr blog :( it's a bit more easier cuz i dont usually check my emails


End file.
